


Punishment

by shniam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Niall has been a naughty boy, Oral Sex, Reclaiming, Teasing, possible non-consensual? maybe if you looked really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall 'misbehaved' at a club.  Josh isnt very happy and decides to 'punish' Niall.</p>
<p>“You see I don’t think you have remembered that you are my boyfriend.  Not anyone elses.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shnixangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/gifts).



> a little present for Shnixangel who declared that there wasn't enough Nosh and that she needed Niall to be punished for his 'little indiscretion' 
> 
> And you don't argue with a pregnant woman!
> 
> Prompted by a video clip from a club in Las Vegas where Niall appears to be kissing another man.
> 
> As usual this is total fiction, I don't know any of the member of 1D or anyone connected to them, I don't make any money from this either.
> 
> Oh by they way - if you notice any errors, please let me know!

Zayn unlocked Niall’s hotel room and gently pushed the drunk blond in the door.

“I love you Zaynie!” Called the very inebriated Irishman, “I love all you guys, you’re the best mates in the world!”

Zayn closed his eyes and pulled Liam’s shirt around him closer, he had got up at 5am for this? “Yeah I know Niall, now shut up and go the fuck to bed!”

Niall grinned and stuck his thumb up. “Ok Zayn!” He was a little too cheerful.

As he made to turn around, Zayn stopped. “Drink some water before you go to bed, yeah? And good luck!”

In his drunken state Niall didn’t pay much attention to Zayn’s comments but just shut the door and slide down in. “Fucking awesome night!” He declared to the darkened room.

Knowing he had to get to bed, he leaned forward and tried to pull his shoes off. Once successful he then started to undo his trousers, in his mind he decided that you couldn’t fall off the floor so by doing it when you were already there was probably a good thing. Struggling with the tight denim and flopping about like a fish out of water, he started laughing at himself. “Not falling over!” he proudly stated. When he had finally removed his jeans he crawled over to the bed. “Water!” He waived a hand in the air, “Need water!” And pulled himself up, staggering over to the mini-bar.

“There are some headache tablets over there too.” A voice called out in the dark. “Better take a couple of those while you’re at it.”

Niall looked down at the counter and indeed there was a packet of paracetamol there. “Thank you mystery voice! I shall take some now.” 

And he opened the packet, swallowing two capsules down with a mouthful of water, and then drank the rest of the water. “Need a pee now.” And stumbled into the bathroom.

Once he had finished he wandered back into the bedroom and slid under the duvet. The bed was warm and there was someone in there.  
“You’re not just a voice then?” Niall asked the mound in the bed. 

“No Niall. Now do as Zayn asked and shut the fuck up and go to sleep.”

“You’re not Zayn?”

“No.”

“You sound angry.”

“Well I’m not happy.”

“Oh.”

“Go to sleep Niall, we’ll talk in the morning.”

“Ok.”

And within minutes Niall was asleep.

Morning’s when you have the hangover from Hell and its neighbouring States are never pleasant. When the nice voice from the bed decides to pull the curtains open wide and let in the full blaze of the sun straight onto the bed you are trying to hide in, they are definitely not nice.

Although when a hand is thrusting a bottle of water and more pain-killers in your face, things do improve slightly. “Come on, drink up. You’ve got explaining to do.”

The barest millimetre of eyelid was lifted. “Eh?”

“Come on.”

Niall took the offered fluid and swallowed the paracetamol. “My head hurts.”

“Funny that. Now, coffee or explanation? Either way you don’t get breakfast until you explain yourself Horan.”

Niall tried to crank his eyes open further; when he did he closed them pretty rapidly. “Oh fuck.” He groaned.

“Yes you are.” Josh growled. “Explain.”

Niall flopped back onto his pillow, wincing as he realised that was probably not a wise move. “God....I don’t.....I really don’t know what to say.”

“The truth would be good.”

“Julian took me out to this club, Marv and a few of the other guys were there.”

Josh folded his arms and nodded. “Yes, I know.” He said patiently.

Niall pushed himself up the bed a bit so he wasn’t laying flat. Things were not going as bad as he thought they would do. Then he recalled Zayn’s ‘good luck’ from the previous night. “Well, I was brought a few drinks.” Niall started worrying at the label on the bottle.

“Think it may have been more than a few. Don’t you?” Josh had started to dip into his ‘school teacher’ voice.

Niall nodded.

“What else happened?”

Niall bit his bottom lip. “I did some dancing.”

“And?”

Niall knew that there was no use denying or avoiding saying what had happened. Josh wouldn’t be behaving like this if he didn’t know. “I kissed Julian.” He mumbled before glancing up through his lashes. “A couple of times.”

Josh made a non-committal noise that sounded a mixture of ‘see that wasn’t so hard’ and ‘you are in so much trouble’. Either way it was definitely a ‘thank you for admitting it but I am still very unhappy with your behaviour noise’. For a guy who didn’t have any children Josh was very good at making the same faces and noises that his mum made.

Nothing was said for a few moments until Josh stood up from the bed. “Drink up the rest of that and then get your sorry arse into the shower. You stink.” The ‘of him’ was left unsaid.

Niall looked up nervously and swung his legs over the side of the bed. “Are we ok?” He hated the pathetic sound in his voice but there was no denying he was worried.

Josh waived a hand in the direction of the bathroom. “Shower. Then I will decide.”

Taking that as better than nothing, Niall scurried into the bathroom as he drank his bottle. When the sound of the shower came through into the bedroom, Josh ran a hand through his Mohawk and paced the room. He really wasn’t sure at that moment how he was going to deal with Niall’s behaviour. Glancing at the bed he moved to straighten the covers, pulling the bottom sheet straight and folding back the duvet. Once he had done so the rooms’ phone rang.

“Josh? It’s Paul. How’s our party animal this morning?” Paul laughed down the phone.

“Niall? Oh he’s in the shower at the moment, feeling a bit sorry for himself.” ‘You don’t know the half of it’ Josh continued in his head.

Paul sniggered, “Drunk Irishmen eh?! Anyway, let the lil’ fella know that there’s no rehearsals today, I’m taking Harry to the doctors as his asthma is playing up. Let him know though that it’s not an excuse to continue the party, he’s got work tonight!”

“Oh don’t worry Paul. I’ll keep him on a tight leash!” Josh couldn’t help the smirk as he spoke.

“Cheers mate, see you later!” And Paul rang off.

As Josh replaced the handset he heard the shower being turned off. Cogs turned in his head, the day was now free and he could make Niall see the error of his ways. Using Niall’s phone he sent a quick text to the others, letting them know that as they had the day off now that ‘he’ (Niall) was going to stay in the room until it was time to leave for the stadium and he would rather not be disturbed. The return text messages were all saying that the rest of them were doing the same thing, apart from Zayn who again wished Niall luck. Replacing the phone with a smirk at the ‘doing the same thing’ comments Josh turned to face the bathroom and wait for Niall to come out.  
“Feel better?” He asked when Niall opened the door, one towel around his waist and another draped around his shoulders. 

Niall just nodded sheepishly.

Pulling the chair from the dressing table in the room out, Josh spun it round. “Right come and sit here.” 

Wordlessly Niall did so, placing his hands in his lap.

“Right, you know what you did wrong?”

Niall nodded.

“And you know why I am not happy?”

A single nod.

“And you know you need to face the consequences?”

Niall nodded and dropped his gaze to his lap. He couldn’t deny it, he’d been naughty and he needed to face he punishment. Josh lifted Niall’s chin with his finger. “So, you are going to do as I say, you are going to take your punishment without question and you will remember it. There won’t be a next time.”

Niall gulped; there was finality behind those words.

Josh nodded towards the phone. “No rehearsals today Nillar. Paul knows you have been naughty and said I had to keep you on a tight leash.” He knew that he was expanding on the truth but no-one needed to know. Josh nuzzled into the soft skin at Niall’s jaw line, smooth following his once weekly shave. “Now what shall I do with you?” He whispered, smiling as he felt the shiver from his breath. “How about we get rid of these towels eh?” And nipped at the ear lobe beneath his lips. Standing upright again, Josh pulled the towel off of Niall’s shoulders and let it fall to the floor. With his other hand he gently pulled the knot on Niall’s hips that was holding the other towel closed, allowing the towel to fall open and exposing his body. Niall sat still and quiet.

Dropping to his knees, Josh placed a hand on each of Niall’s hips and gently pushed the towel away. As he circled his hands over the bony juts he let his fingers trace through the dark pubic hair in the middle. “Now Niall,” Josh’s voice was calm and gentle but still held a trace of firmness that Niall wasn’t going to argue with. “I’m just going to make sure that you showered correctly and check that everything is still mine. Ok?”

Once again Niall nodded. He knew better than to speak when Josh was taking control.

Using his elbows slightly, Josh pushed Niall’s knees further apart and settled between them. His hands slide around Niall’s waist and pulled him closer. “I love you babe.” He mumbled into Niall’s shoulder, nipping gently at the skin before letting his tongue travel over the bony ridge.

Niall breathed out at the touch and nervously raised his hands. He wanted so much to tangle his fingers in the bleached hair and hold him close but he wasn’t sure if he was currently allowed. Instead he settled for the broad shoulders and squeezing the muscles gently  
“You can touch babe, I will say when you can’t.” Josh nibbled his way down, careful not to leave big marks before sucking on one of Niall’s nipples and producing a deep groan from the singer. Gradually Josh worked his way down Niall’s torso, working first one side and then the other. Nibbling and licking across the developing six-pack and pulling gently at the hairs with his teeth. As he returned once more to Niall’s hips, Josh bit hard into the soft flesh at the waist, sucking like his life depended on it. Niall’s cry went from a pained scream to a guttural moan and Josh could feel Niall’s erection pushing against his chest. Soothing the tender skin with his tongue he moved further down, burying his nose in the thick pubic hair, still damp from the shower. Silently reminding himself what he was supposed to be doing, Josh ran his fingers down the inside of Niall’s thighs and back up underneath as far as he could go before cupping Niall’s balls, squeezing gently. A silent ‘mine’ going unsaid. Using his thumb he brushed the soft underside of Niall’s now straining erection. Maintaining eye contact, Josh flicked his tongue out and lapped the moisture that had gathered there.

Niall had moved his hands to grip the side of the chair, not trusting himself to not disobey Josh’s rule. Impressed with Niall’s self-control Josh did it again. It was an effort on Niall’s part to not thrust up off the seat, biting his lip he tried to hold back the whimper that threatened to escape. He failed. Choosing to ignore the one indiscretion, Josh lowered his head further, starting with little laps of his tongue, gentle little strokes across the tip, each one more teasing than the one before. He is impressed with how Niall manages to keep still; he can tell that it’s an effort by the white knuckles clinging to the seat base and the tense muscles in his thighs. He can just about feel the subtle rock but a gentle hand on a hip stills the motion. As he moves his lips to cover the tip and lowers his mouth, he knows that this is no punishment for Niall but he wasn’t going to punish himself either. God he loves going down on Niall! Yes it is usually him that ended up hoarse from vigorous oral sex but, hello, Niall needed his voice and hell he loved it. Usually it was the enthusiastic response from Niall that drove him but today was different; today he needed Niall to be compliant and silent. Reaching up he offered his fingers to Niall who sucked them in willingly, anything to help keep the sounds at bay. 

Niall twirled his tongue around the digits and sucked them hard. Josh screwed his eyes tight as he imagined the same sensations around his own, now painful, cock. Hoping that they were wet enough but not willing to leave it any longer for fear of moving off of track, he removed them and lowered his hand to the seat base. Initially Niall was disappointed at the loss but when he saw where Josh’s hand now was he shuffled forward on the seat until his bottom was half on, half off.

“Rules still apply Niall.” Were the only words Josh said as he pushed a finger to Niall’s hole, sliding in as he returned his mouth to Niall’s cock. 

It takes all of Niall’s effort to not grab Josh’s head and pull him closer, it has been a while since there was this level of intimacy between them due to the intense schedule and family visits but now as Josh pumps his finger in and out and is swallowing him whole, tongue dancing across the tip and over his vein; the passion and force behind his feelings for the drummer come rushing to the surface. Squeezing the broad shoulders with his thighs once more Niall feels the familiar buzz of his orgasm burning closer 

Pulling off quickly and stilling his finger, Josh looks up and Niall’s dishevelled features. “You know, I could make you come just like this,” He licks his lips and leans his head sideways. “Or I could keep you on that edge for a little while longer.”

The wide-eyed panicked look Niall gives him makes his decision for him. Not that there was a decision to make, he knew what he wanted to do. Sitting back onto his heels Josh gave a gentle slap to the outside of Niall’s thigh. “Up you get, on the bed!”

Niall blinked a few times in an effort to understand what was going on.

Josh placed a hand under Niall’s elbow and gentle tugged him up. “Come on, on the bed.”

Slowly Niall walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. “No, in the middle.” Josh instructed. Niall looked over and moved more into the centre.

Standing to the side, Josh looked at the beauty in the bed. The tour had given him a light golden tan, different shades showing the different tops he had worn – his arms a different shade to his torso. The different smattering of chest hair a contrast to the lovely dark patch surrounding his cock, the delicious way the trail led down. The workouts Mark had given him, along with the physiotherapy had toned him well, as some of his outfits had shown.

Niall watched the way Josh looked at him as he leisurely removed his own clothing. It was agonising watching him unzip his jeans, all he wanted to do was see and taste the body underneath. Liam may have the arms of a God but Josh had the whole body of a porn star. Niall knew what those arms were capable of and how it felt to be pinned down by those thighs. He was hoping that that could be the way things were going to go but something told him otherwise.

Sliding his jeans down his legs and kicking them off, his feet bare already, Josh knee walked up the bed and straddled Niall’s waist. 

“Comfy?” He asked.

Niall nodded enthusiastically.

“Good.” Josh replied and stretched his arms up to remove his t-shirt, the action causing their groins to rub together; Niall let out a low moan, fists clutching at the bed sheet, hips itching to rise up in search of more.

“Oh not yet little Horan.” Smirked Josh as he loosely tied Niall’s wrists together with his shirt. Restraint was not really a thing for them, he just wanted to remind Niall that touching not allowed just yet. Placing a gentle kiss on the corner of Niall’s mouth Josh let his hands trail down Niall’s arms, thumbs stroking over his nipples. “You see I don’t think you have remembered that you are my boyfriend. Not anyone elses.” Taking the pink nub between his teeth, Josh gently pulled and then sucked; as the sounds from Niall got deeper, Josh pressed further down with his hips.

“Always yours.” Moaned Niall as he exposed his neck more.

“Really?” Josh moved to the other nipple. “Saw the photos of you and Harry on stage.” He gave the sensitive nipple a slightly rougher bite. 

“Jus’ friends.....Louis.....” Niall managed to moan out.

“As long as you’re sure.” At Niall’s quick nod Josh sucked and flicked his tongue over the raised nub and ducked down the marks he had left on Niall’s hips.

It was painfully obvious that Niall was becoming desperate for release, his breathing was becoming ragged and his hips could no longer remain on the bed; if he had been able Niall would have grabbed Josh’s head and driven his cock into the warm mouth. As it was Josh was trailing his tongue everywhere but where Niall needed it. Sliding his hand between the mattress, Josh pulled out the bottle of lube he had put there earlier when housekeeping had arrived. Flicking the lid open with one thumb, he sucked a bruise to the inside of Niall’s thigh; will be a while until shorts could be worn. Pulling back to admire his artwork, Josh squeezed some gel onto his fingers and rubbed his thumb over the tips to warm it up. 

“God you look wanton.” He groaned at the sight on the bed; Niall lay with his hands above his head with t-shirt barely holding them together – absolutely no effort would be required to pull them out, the slightest movement would have had the ‘knot’ undone. And yet he kept them there. His eyes were glassy and dark, with his lips swollen from the kisses and the bottom one currently caught between his teeth. One leg was bent at an angle and offering full access to his body. “I love you so much.” He felt his heart was going to explode with emotion.

With one hand running up the bend leg Josh moved his other hand towards waiting hole and gently ran his finger around the outside, pressing against the muscle but not pushing in. Niall hitched his legs up further, to offer Josh easier entrance but he ignored it and continued to tease the opening whilst his other hand now lightly drew down Niall’s V-line from hip bone down to his balls.  
“You are so beautiful.” Whispered Josh, “So, so beautiful.” And he pushed his finger in, stilling it as Niall gasped and squirmed on the bed, part chasing the sensations and part moving away from it. Josh moved his hand to massage over Niall’s pubic area and grasped the waiting cock, stroking up and down a few times as Niall got used to the intrusion. When he had relaxed Josh pulled out slightly and added a second finger, still tenderly playing with his erection but stopping when he felt that Niall was getting a little too enthusiastic.  
“Nope, don’t think you can come yet.” Was his verdict when Niall whined at the loss.

When he felt that Niall was ready Josh pulled his fingers out and pulled a pillow down, placing it under Niall’s hips. Adjusting Niall’s legs to ensure he was comfortable, Josh settled between them. “Ready?” His voice coming out as more of a growl. 

Niall begged with his eyes as he nodded. Josh lined himself up and pushed in, hands gripping Niall’s hips as pulling him closer and he pressed further into the body beneath him.

The sex was slow and hard, about reclaiming and reminding. Niall kept his hands clasped and above his head, hips moving upwards to meet Josh’s thrusts. The room was filled with the combined sounds of skin on skin and ragged breathing, grunts and moans blending together as the sun continued to shine in. As Niall felt his orgasm building once more he lifted his head and tentatively moved his hands down to grasp Josh’s arms, squeezing the firm flesh and looking up into eyes that were now verging on black with lust.

“Ya not coming before me.” Josh’s words coming out in pants, punctuated with thrusts.

Niall grasped his own cock at the base to try and stem the urge and clenched around Josh, causing a cry of “So fucking tight!” and he shuddered, collapsing on the sweat covered body below; feeling the eruption from Niall on his stomach as he too reached orgasm.  
They lay wrapped in each other panting and sticky, until Niall shoved at Josh’s broad shoulders, “Get off me you oaf!” and pushing him sideways.

Rolling onto his side Josh looked at his boyfriend, who practically glowed with sweat and tan and looked stunning. It was no surprise other people wanted to touch. Josh traced patterns on Niall’s semen covered stomach.

“I really do love you, you know?”

Niall turned his head on the pillow, one hand coming up to cup Josh’s cheek. “I love you too babe. I don’t want anyone else. You know that, don’t you?”

Josh looked up through his lashes, “Yeah I know. Just like reminding sometimes.”

Niall looked down at his stomach, “Well if that how you do reminding then I am all for regular reminders!”


End file.
